Red Ragtop
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: AU, high-school fic. When Corrinne meets Roman, best friend of the coolest kid in school and third in command of the most popular group, they embark on a romantic journey that doesn't end up the way they expect. *based on Red Ragtop by Tim McGraw* Roman Reigns/OC


Roman Reigns walked through the halls with his friends, laughing about what they'd done to some kid, when Dean Ambrose smacked the books out of a girl's hands.  
"Watch where you're going," he snarled to her. Roman glared at him and crouched, picking up the notebook on the floor and handing it to the girl.  
"Sorry about that. I'm Roman."  
"Corrinne."  
He smiled at her before walking away with Dean and Seth.

Corrinne Calloway climbed into her car, a red ragtop that had been a present for her eighteenth birthday, adjusting her mirror before pulling out.  
And being forced to brake sharply as the guys from earlier surrounded her car.  
"Hey Beautiful Darkness! Where ya headed?", Dean shouted with a smirk.  
"Not your house. Don't touch my car."  
"Aw come on, Beautiful Darkness... It's a nice ride."  
She turned to glare at Seth.  
"Get the hell off my car."  
"Come on guys, it ain't worth it," Roman said as he walked up. "Let's go."  
Corrinne stared after the tallest of the three, smiling and coloring slightly as he caught her eye.

Roman followed the red ragtop on his motorcycle, trying to avoid being seen. He needed to see her again though.  
When she pulled into the driveway of a ranch house, he ditched his bike further back and took off on foot.  
He followed her through the trees, climbing the one closest to the house. And as he climbed, he heard her voice.  
"And sometimes, some days it seems so hard. Gotta carry on, gotta move along. And all you need is a moment, to chase it, to own it."  
Roman sat there, enthralled. He didn't know she could sing. Not that he knew her at all, to be honest.  
But he would.  
He crawled as close to the window as he could and tapped on the glass, causing her to jump.

Corrinne yelped and turned around as she heard a tap on her window, putting her hand over her heart when she realized it was the guy from school.  
She opened her window and glared at him.  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
"No. I just wanted to see you again," he whispered.  
She blinked, then tilted her head, curious.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're different."  
She rolled her eyes and went to close the window, but he stopped her.  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"At least come for a drive with me?"  
Corrinne raised an eyebrow.  
"You're a persistent one, aren't ya?"  
Roman smiled.  
"Yeah. Most people just call me stubborn."  
"I'll be there in a minute. There's a bunch of trees just a few feet down the road from my house. Hide there and I'll pick you up."  
"In your red ragtop?"  
"Duh! Now go."

Corrinne walked downstairs with her keys, almost getting out unseen.  
Almost.  
"Corrinne?"  
She turned to look at her mother, smiling.  
"Yeah momma?"  
"Where ya headed?"  
"Just for a drive. I had a hard day, you know? Going to clear my head."  
"Oh. Well don't stay out too late, alright?"  
"Alright."  
With the exchange finished, Corrinne walked out the door and got into her car, starting the engine and driving down the road.

Roman saw the flash of red as Corrinne pulled up beside him, tilting her head.  
"Get in."  
"Yes ma'am."  
He opened the door and slid in, giving her a small smile.  
"Hi."  
She smiled back at him and they drove off.

Two hours later, they'd managed to avoid the police after running every red light in town, and they were laughing about it.  
"I still can't believe how fast your car is," Roman said with a grin.  
"Yep. Fastest in town."  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she scooted closer, laying her head on his chest.  
"This is nice."  
"Yeah. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me after what happened earlier, but I'm glad you did."  
Corrinne smiled up at him, her eyes widening as he leaned down and kissed her lips.  
After barely a second, he pulled back, taking his arm off her shoulders and looking at her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. That was wrong."  
"No," she said as she put her hands on his face. "Do it again."  
Roman obliged, and both let the heat of the summer fall over them as the darkness swallowed them up.


End file.
